Character Creation
Primary attributes (See Primary Attributes) You roll your primary attributes with 1d6+1d4 You can also roll with a d10 or 3d4. (choose one of the dies, split the result in half, rounded off to nearest). Depending what you want the min/max stat to be. You can also go with a point buy system. Doing this gives you 5 in all attributes, 6 to distribute. And the option to lower others to raise another. No skill can go above 10, and none can go under 1. If a attribute is chanced due to any reason, it affects your stats, saves, skills, ho and anything else they might affect. Virtues (See Virtues) You may choose one virtue, and depending how you feel your character will be, may also disregard or alter the abilities granted from each one. You may however not try to remove the backlash just to take the perk from a virtue. These are just the primary virtues however. You can also choose "Indifferent/Neutral" as a virtue. This grants +1 to any attribute, and the option to take a +5 bonus to any check, but a -5 to an opposed or fitting one as a counterweight to it. You can also create your own virtue (as long as it makes sense). You can also have a "corrupted" virtue, a twisted version of it's original form and purpose. A corrupted virtue strives to do what it's "intended" to do, but in a twisted way. Race (See Races) Choose one of the 3 standard races available. Each one having a slight adjustment to your attributes and type of play. While all races can technically do anything, some are simply just better at it due to various reasons. All of them have also been attempted to get a balance, so no race will be the "master race" everyone will strive to play for the sake of power play. You are supposed to choose a race for the sake of wanting to play it, not for the bonuses and adjustment that said race receives. Gender You characters gender, this does not affect their attributes, skills or rolls in any way. However, there are a few things your gender affects: When using skills like "Seduce" or the like it is affected by your targets preferences. Some perks are gender specific as well. But almost all of said perks have a counterpart for the other gender. (This is almost solely due to the different words for them, such as "he/she".) Some things are gender based however (such as the ability to get pregnant, (duh) but overall. About everything has the same effect on either gender or race.) The mare to stallion ratio is ~65-35 % however, so in this RPG, females are the biggest part of what you will encounter, kill and be violated by. Also, for the sake of semi-canon: the population is mainly bi/pansexual. Talents (See: Talents) Talents are what your character excels at, whilst Fallout does not have any "classes" per say, this is what will likely be classified as such. Unlike perks, talents open up for new actions you may perform or undertake. While talents may be similar to perks, affect skills, or grant new advantages. Talents have their own category for optimal customization. We did not want your character idea to be crippled by the need for certain perks to perform certain tasks. although it technically might just make them need talents.. While you are almost free to take any talents you want, keep in mind that they have to fit to your characters background somewhat logically. And some tree's are not recommended to start with higher then 1-3 in them due to their content. For starters: It wouldn't be logical for a Stable-dweller to start with 5 ranks in "Corrupted Redeemer" as it is a talent tree more aimed to "grow over time" as they are exposed to the cruelty of the wasteland, gradually loosing their sanity. Age The following attribute changes are applied to the age groups: Foal: -2 to all Attributes. No bonus+15 hp -1 AP (0-6, small size) Filly/Colt: -1 to all attributes, A +5 bonus to hp. (7-12, small size) Mare/Stallion: No adjustments. (13-30) Adult: +1 to 2 attributes. +5 will, +3 Th -1 AP -10 Init (31-59) Elderly: -1 physical, +1 mental +5 will +10 hp -5 Init -1 AP (60-81) Venerable: -2 physical, +1 in 2 mental. +5 hp. -2 AP (82-100+) (Note that Luck does not count in as "all" as it's sorta it's own attribute. And the modifications apply to your "base" stats.) (Also, keep in mind these are the "starting modifiers, not what you gain from each age step. So no bonus follows from the previous age. All is removed and refreshed each step down, and applied to the base attributes.) Skills (See Skills) Skills is what your character excels at, you start with 6 skills trained, you may freely choose these however you like. Training in a skill grants a +15 bonus to it. (as well as a +1die size) If you roll under your base attribute of a skills primary attribute, you may mark this skill. At the end of the day, you can roll to increase this skill. Roll a d100, if you roll above your skill, you may raise it with 1d4 points. Hit points You take 75 % of your total strength score and 125 % of your total endurance, add together. Round up or down to the closest whole number and then add 15. There are some perks that gives you more (or less) hp however. Important note however: Your HP does not increase, ever (unless with perks). As this is a system with no levels, you do not get new HP. This is to represent that sure, you might get stronger over time, but that does not qualify for being able to take another bullet straight through your head. That's what armour is for. Mane and Coat For "balance" reasons, your characters body colours will not affect how easy they are to spot, so to not hinder you from playing a certain colour or style. (unless you want to play "hardcore mode") Then you may apply bonus/penalties for palette. Or if a player make snide remarks how silly it is they're not seeing their character. Carrying capacity For each point of Str you have, you can carry 11,36 kilo (or 25 lbs) plus an additional 11,36 kilo (or 25 lbs), assuming you have room for it. To determine your carrying capacity, take your strength score times above mentioned, and then use the following table bellow to determine your maximum load you are able to hold without getting penalties due to weight. Light load: >10 % (0 %) Medium load: >20 % (-5 %) Heavy load: >40 % (-15 %) Push/drag: >60 % (-25 %) Encumbrance: >100 % (-45 %) Max up to 135 %, can only walk. Can carry up to 160 %, but then is completely immobile. As well as suffer an additional -20 % penalty. (65) (You may risk of crippling yourself if you carry encumbering weight for too long without rest.) Some equipment may increase you total carry weight, such as a cart, power armour or the like. Cutie Marks (See Cutie Marks) When it comes to cutie marks. You are pretty much free to pick whatever the hell you want and take a bonus that makes at least a bit sense. Like with virtues, if you want a "big bonus" from your cutie mark, you'll have to take a flaw or backlash from it as well. However, the marks are allot more versatile then your virtue, skills or even your attributes as it can cover pretty much anything. Want more luck? Have a clover cutie mark. Want to be better at rifles? Have a rifle cutie mark? Want to be a prostitute? Have a... I'm honestly a bit unsure about this one... but the point being: You can pick about anything as said, just try to have it makes at least a little sense. Like, a cutie mark of a narwhal giving +5 to your gambling, pilot or doctor skill wouldn't really make any sense essentially. Traits (See Traits) Traits are kind of similar to talents or perks. They are basically perks with the exception that you can only take them once you first create the character. So basically they are "birthright" perks. Things that fundamentally change your character on a more possibly biological level then a perk or talent (usually) can do. You can have 1, 2 or 0 trait/s, but never more then 2. (Normally. There can be exceptions of course, but unless it's something really important to help a story or campaign with. Stick with the basics.) Almost all traits have a perk and a drawback. The few that doesn't are either "cosmetic" or affects preferences. Flaws/Drawbacks (See Flaws/Drawbacks) Nopony's perfect. Flaws are an optional part, just like traits. However, unlike traits. These rare do any good. These should only be taken by players that want more of a "role-playing element". It is not recommended to have a flaw if you are an inexperienced player. There are 3 ways to get drawbacks. First it choosing to take one. (you may not have more then 2 flaws at the start. At least, it's not recommended. The total maximum you can get is 5. Flaws can be "cured" sometimes through roleplaying, like addictions can be fought off or purged. This will however take time and likely money to get through. The second way is to roll for one. This can be done in 3 ways as well. Either a d100, a d20+x or xd20s. First method is the simplest, but can result in anything. Second method lets you roll within a certain "degree" of flaws. Only a d20 lands you in the flaw area. d20+20 within the drawbacks, d20+40 within complexions, d20+60 within syndromes, and d20+80 within derangements. The third method is to simply roll 1-5 d20's. This will however remove the first 1-4 flaws. But allows for great variation of what you might get. Just remember, it's no easy task to play some of these. And the last way to get a flaw is to have it "rewarded" to you by the GM. If they deem you "worthy" of a flaw, they can give one to you (if you decide to play with flaws)For example, someone that always jumps to conclusions, is trigger happy and never waits to reason could get the "Hot headed" flaw as a price. Spells, Techniques and Styles (See Spells, Techniques and Styles) Each unicorn will start with some points to buy spells with. EP and PP however will not start with any technique nor style. Whilst UP and PP can learn any of the styles, it costs them x3 times as much. Likewise for a EP or UP to learn a technique. The majority of them are PP only however. Neither EP nor PP can learn spells however. Common Builds You can find some example 'classes' here Common Builds Category:Index